Kasaya Shumkichi
Kasaya Shumkichi aka "Crow" is a known as the Exorcist Mage while serving in Nightmare Wing as earned the title "Lord of the Apocalypse" (黙示録のローズ, Mokushiroku no rōzu) an elite rank even among noteworthy demons. He is the only member of the group being human to earn the right to wield this title. He uses to serve as a member of the Regno Rosa army before his joining and later leading the infamous Seventh Blades and a well known for being an elite killer as well as a powerful swordsman. He later joined Nightmare Wing after being offered the role following the break-up of the Seven Blades after a botched attempt to kill a rogue commando squad. This mission ended with a large lava covered dragon sweeping downwards killing most of the other warriors while leaving him nearly killed through the experience and the imperial forces refusing to send any aid believing he was dead. After his defection, he was outfitted with cybernetics along his body to keep him from bleeding out as well being implanted with the blood of Sliver Fullbuster following his defeat by his son. This later leads to the development after a prolonged session of pain into a mark on his right arm and the power to use Ice Devil Slayer Magic. History Backstory Born into the Mana army when he was very little, he grown up alone on the street doing odd jobs to get food on his table. When he was an adult he joined the Empire of Mana's main army within Regno Rosa. A few years later he later he moved up the ranks into squad commander. However after a loud debate with a general following a mission that leads to deaths of many people during a crusade over the Dark Wizards as he was ordered to burn down a group of civilians as well. He and his squad the Seven Blades were sent on suicide missions which they kept coming back from over and over again. However, their luck ran out when, they were investigating sightings of demons within the A Massive Flaming Dragon killing most of the group and leaving Kasaya burned alive from the experience. He awakens up in the Nightmare Wing guild hall following this as he was experimented on with his burnt right arm was augmented with a cybernetic and his eye was replaced with fake skin to cover his scars and face. After being traumatized by experience and forced into joining Nightmare Wing as a result he was chosen to undergo the surgery to gain the "Devil-Slayer Mark" by getting a transfusion of Sliver Fulbuster using a bit of demon blood to force the evolution, which killed most of their previous test subjects however, he managed to survive through it and later was dubbed the first human Lord of Apocalypse to ever gain such a title among demons out of a show of respect to resolving and endurance, where lesser men would give up or simply die. Shatter Moon Saga The Two Kingdom Saga The Eclipse Arc Appearance Kasaya is a man in his mid 30's with long black hair up past his shoulders. wears a black suit and trench coat. His face is blank and his eyes are vacant look in his brown eyes. He is always seen smoking at every time, he is out even during combat sometimes. He carries a scar across his chest after a botched mission for the empire. Among others along his body to the point, he had to undergo having parts of his body replaced with cybernetic limbs including a brand new arm and both his leg. After during the process of the cybernetic augmentation his right eye changed color to a yellow as well as he was seen shirtless without the outer plating for his hand. However, following his defection to Nightmare Wing, he had fake skin placed over his cybernetics and scars to cover his body making him look like he did during his time as a soldier during his time before cybernation aside from small pieces sticking out of his body. During his Devil Synchronization a full steel plate armor and a red cloak wrapped around his neck at all times. His once white skin turning brown color with the scars underneath his body beginning to reappear as well as his hair converting from pitch-black to a snow white color instead. Personality Kasaya sometimes has a very calm and a matter-of-fact demeanor. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read during heated moments and observant. Though normally he is a very quiet person yet insightful, showing noticeable maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation quite easily. His battle enjoyment, however, was second to none, he loved fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the taste of his own blood and sometimes a taste of others. He also has a very heavy habit of smoking at all points as he claimed it was to keep the bitterness of life out of his mouth. In combat, his personality is colder and to the point, however, when the pit in a melee contest his personality devolution into nothing short of an aggressive animal in combat, in fact, the main reason that he fights in battles for Nightmare Wing and other wars simply believing that he wishes to die someday yet at the same token, he is also grateful for the demons saving his life as a result he actively fights to protect Nightmare Wing. Magic and Abilities Magic Gravity Magic (重力の魔法, Jūryoku no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that involves manipulating gravity and controlling it. The user can control and manipulate gravity. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of the hand, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. *'Fall' (落ちろ, Ochiro) is a Gravity Magic Spell. Having done this, the gravity of the intended location is then increased, disabling any foes within. Using the sheer force it can crush bodies and even limbs and in extreme cases could even crush a target until death. *'Black Hole' (超重力球, ブラックホール, Burakku Hōru) is a Gravity Magic Spell. It is a very powerful and destructive spell that, then after the user clasps them together, creating a dark orb between the caster and their opponent. This orb generates its own gravitational field, drawing in everything around itself and when sucked in anything gets sucked in the crush to death due to the overwhelming pressure. *'Pull' (プル, Pull) is a Gravity Magic Spell. This is one of Kasaya's favorite spells, which he normally follows up with a killing blow. With a finger motion, he is able to pull an enemy target towards him to by bending the air currents around them to send them flying to the user. Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster Magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilizes ice. He was implanted with this power through a genetic implantation by Cressida Barrett following a surgery after repairing most of his body. Like other Slayers, the user is able to consume external sources of ice, even ones formed from nothing, in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power, as well as having a tremendous resistance to the element of ice. Additionally, the user is able to somewhat control the ice of others and is able to just as easily freeze a large scale of land with a mere flick of their wrist or simply break down Ice into water when required. The Slayer's freezing ability is notable; when another user named "Gray" received Devil Slayer Magic, he became able to freeze the wind in twisters created by a Demon easily. Unlike other Slayer Magics, this Magic allows its user to obtain a basic analysis of a Demon's bodily composition based on sight alone. Users have also been shown to freely control the ice empowered by this Magic, able to direct the element in mid-air to attack their desired target or to simply freeze objects with a single motion. It is also implied that Nightmare Wing before collecting samples had studied the defeat of the original Tartaros and those involved in order to study the long-term effects of this type of magic namely the black markings that formed on Kasaya's shoulder from the result of the darkness. *'Ice Devil's Rage' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō) It is an Ice Devil Slayer Magic Spell. The user after inhaling, releases a large purple blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from their mouth, directing it towards an area. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts and leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. As well as freezing almost anything it comes into contact with. *'Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword' (氷魔零ゼ口ノ太刀タチ Hyōma Zero no Tachi) It is an Ice Devil Slayer Magic Spell. The user covers their right fist with their left palm and separates them, creating an ethereal made of purple ice sword in between their two hands that delivers a swift cut to the target while encasing them in solid in a prison of ice. *'Ice Devil's Dead Spike' It is an Ice Devil Slayer Spell. He can freeze the ground and creates ice spikes hoping to impale his opponent. He has also shown to be able to launch the spikes out from the ground as projectiles at enemies from a distance. *'Ice Devil's Black Excalibur' It is an Ice Devil Magic Spell. It has the user put their hands together then the caster forms an extremely large longsword out of ice for melee combat. The weapon is sharp and durable, similar to metal, yet it also carries a unique light to be able to slice through demons or dark-based attacks with extreme effectiveness. *'Ice Devil's Absolute Zero' (氷の悪魔の絶対ゼロ, Kōri no akuma no zettai zero) This is an Ice Devil Slayer Magic Spell. The user gestures with their right hand to completely freeze an extremely large area in front of them in front of the user itself. It instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice and slowly freezes their bodies until they expire to the cold as there life force is slowly drain away. *'Ice Devil's Frozen Destruction' (氷の悪魔の冷凍破壊, Kō9ri no akuma no reitō hakai) This is an Ice Devil Slayer Magic Spell. The user uses both hands together into a united fist simpler to a Make-Ice spell. Then releasing an aura of ice around him, he freezes every bit of water vapor in the air as he launches it into the air to become snowflakes and then amasses into a big avalanche of snow and ice chunks that crushes everything in its path to devastate large amounts of enemies. *'Ice Devil's Suijin's Bow' (スージンの弓, Sūjin no yumi) Being a unique take on the Zeroth Destruction Bow it is an alteration from the spell used to combat Mard Geer. The user creates a bow made of purple ice and charges it with an ice arrow that is fired at the target at high speeds. Once the arrow divides into hundreds of them of minimized versions of the arrow to bombard the target with superior firepower. He can also use it as a single arrow like the previous incarnation but fires a powerful sphere like an arrow that when fired penetrates through practically everything aside from the strongest defense. *'Ice Devil's Calamity' (氷の悪魔の災難, Kōri no akuma no sainan) It is an advanced Ice Devil Slayer Magic Spell. By leaping into the air the caster extends both of his hands apart from each other. When released it generates a powerful gust of freezing colds with the violent wind that forms around him as a defensive shield. When used offensively the violent freezing wind is sent out in a large tornado of ice and the wind in a shape of a drive tearing through large cities and destroying everything in its path. Devil Synchronization (悪鬼同期, Akki Dōki) Devil Synchronization is often shorten down to simply Devil Sync (鬼化内 (シンク・デビル), Debra Shinku lit. Turn into the Devil Within), it is the Devil Slayer Magic equivalent to Dragon Force, being the strongest form that a Devil Slayer can achieve within their lifetime, granting the user power that is comparable to that of an actual demon form. When taking this form his body undergoes a change morphing a bit with new skin and hair along with a new set of armor and the feeling of absolute zero along his body. This drastically boosts his power and endurance in combat able to take much more punishment than before. While still being able to launch powerful ice blasts and sweeps with his feet focusing on his usage of combative skills over superior firepower. During this form, his ice turns from purple to a scarlet red color as he calls it "The Blood of Demons". *'Crimson-Red Ice Enhancement' - During the effects of Devil Synchronization, his once purple ice begins to take a scarlet red color matching the sight of blood. This dramatically enhances the force of his Ice Devil Magic when cast. This ice is formed into his long scarlet-red cloak around his body, it emits a wave of cold air from his cloak itself upon touch freezing the victim. *'Freezing Cold Aura' - He also is able to convert the water molecules in the air and generate water and ice by merely focusing his mind. As a result, he could create vast quantities of water without a present water source enabling him to use it as an effective offensive tool by controlling it with his hand movements or simply freeze it over using his Ice Devil Magic to either trap or pressure an enemy target. *'Augmented Strength' Finesse, not strength is what characterizes Kasaya. However, in this form, his strength his greatly enhanced able to launch powerful enough blows to shatter through the armor of Tao Kung while also able to briefly engage Masahiro Ketsueki in his God Soul Mode and able to hold him off in a pure punching match before getting brutality punched through a wall. *'Immense Magical Power' He possesses a large amount of Magic Power however when his Devil Sync has activated it then his aura becomes that of a cold monster releasing an ice-cold aura around himself of that of a frozen devil made flesh. He can release his Magic Power as a very potent aura around him, which can cause even the ground itself to shake and water close by to begin to freeze up. The Imperial Soldiers of Rosa described his Magic Power as the most disgusting one they had ever felt in years, some of them overwhelmed starts to break their sanity to the point, they unravel and become unable to cope with its raw power. *'Immense Durability & Endurance' He has proven himself to be quite durable, being able to withstand a forced plummet into the ground by God Soul Emperor Masahiro and withstand the full power of his divine fury in their battle. He has also shown to be able to fight for a very long time in this form without tiring in most cases. His body is able to take a pounding being able to keep fighting even through some extremely brutal injuries that would leave lesser fighters unable to live through the experience. *'Immense Speed & Reflexes' When in this form, his natural reaction time and speed are greatly enhanced by a large amount being able to chain in his high-speed movements while using the Ice Devil Powers to slide across the ice while seamlessly chaining in his punches and kicks with followed up bursts of frozen beams from his hand. In a sparring match, he was able to contend with Tao Kung in his Eitherous Form as both of them having speeds that their movements through the naked eye sometimes fade in and out of existences to the untrained eye. Abilities Enhanced Strength Through speed is his game in combat, he has proven himself to possess considerable physical strength, having been shown capable of lifting an enormous amount of large boulders by himself through subsequently being crushed under them due to distraction from the lack of focus. Outrageous Durability He has also displayed tremendous durability during battle as well as a skilled survivalist. He managed to continue fighting after being hit by tremendously lethal strikes showing a keen resolve to keep fighting through the pain at some points even biting his own body and working through the pain. This resolve lets him be able to survive the onslaught of the Fire Dragon King Kronus The World Eater and endure the horrible experimentation to become the Ice Devil Slayer. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Through his weapons are his first choice, he possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat, able to fight with Tao Kung, a noted skilled hand to hand fighter in terms of skill and knowledge. Dispute this fact, he is capable of packing powerful punches and kicks, and he often employs unarmed combat in conjunction with his cybernetics and Devil slaying magic to overwhelm targets. Enhanced Hearing and Smell During his time as an elite soldier, He has shown to have a very keen sense of smell, he could easily distinguish that, some soldiers within the army were smuggling illegal drugs after simply smelling it from a mile away. After refining this sense, he as a direct result of their prior encounter, track them down via scent, despite the large distance between them from his trained nose. His hearing is also very keen to further enhanced by his Devil Slaying Abilities are exceptionally good hearing, something which useful later on being able to track a target from a distance based on voice and breathing patterns after a period of time. Enhanced Agility & Reflexes His proudest skill is his speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close at great distances to strike at targets while keeping up with some of the more faster enemies. He has also shown to possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Tao Kung during their brief sparing matching showing he can keep up to pair with a Demon. Expert Weapons Specialist and Marksmen During his time as an elite soldier, he has been training in the effective usage of a large array of melee-based weapons as well as other long-range weapons. He has also shown to be adept at marksmanship, using his arm cannon to shoot a group of targets from great distances with pinpoint accuracy despite his first time using it. He also is shown to include his blade-mode of his hand into his combos for a lot of devastating combos to completely overwhelm a target. Cybernetic Augmentation *'Ethernano Plasma Cannon Omei-Arm' - Among the Cybernetics he had his right arm replaced with a cybernetic right arm with a built-in plasma igniter inside of it. It acts primarily as a range-based weapon through it can generate a beam-shaped sword out of the palm of its hand. It pulls power from the Micro Ethonic Magic Reactor and if either limb or reactor is removed then the arm is useless in combat. Even when not using the cannon itself, he was able to punch through large walls with little trouble. He also later upgraded his arm with a retractable blade, that can also be used by sliding his hand back he is able to have a magically augmented sword to act as a secondary weapon in close range. *'Micro Ethonic Reactor' - After Nightmare Wing staged an attack on Stryker Corporation and Empire of Mana they acquired plans to build a full-on Ethonic Magic Reactor however after damage to his heart area from an earlier battle he was forced to replace it with an Ethonic Reactor. Though don't generate nearly as much power as the original version, this version can act as a way to keep his body stabilized as well as power his cybernetic systems during combat using it as both weapons and aid during combat. *'Cybernetic Heart, Lungs, and Eye' Following his dragon attack, he required massive surgery just to stay alive, after a prolong work he is managed to be restored to life. His heart was replaced with a new one that allows for a much larger amount of magic and blood to flow throughout the body in greater volumes than ever before. His lungs were replaced following an infection following years of smoking with a false one to keep his breathing stable even while he smokes. His eye was completely destroyed through he was given a brand new eye through at first was annoying to him was able to adjust it's set to be able to see anywhere from normal range to 30 yards across. Equipment Traditional Katana & Combat Pack - An imported weapon built during the trade with international trade center following Emperor Mashiro's love for the type of sword, it's been a staple to the point it was built deep in the center of Rengo Rosa. Following this, it was mass produced all across Rengo Rosa to be a common melee blade which can be used by swiftest of warriors. Being such, he is equipped with one from his former post of being an Imperial officer of the Rengo Rosa more solid along with a full set of automatic assault rifles, long-range rifle, and ammo, some of them being made to directly target magical users. Being equipped with this as a standard combo pack, which includes first-aid, rope, a combat knife, a few flares and explosive bombs. Webley VI Revolver /w Hyper Energy Rounds Another imported weapon from the trade center was the classic top-break revolver with automatic extraction. It is a six barrel pistol filled with magically augmented explosive shells when fired from a chamber the bullets take in most of the heat when fired then releases the force like a small hand grenade upon impact with a target. However, he is also shown using his new "cybernetic" hand to be able to send energy through the bullets turning normal bullets into a powerful explosive bomb upon impact post-cybernetic augmentation. Relationships Quotes Trivia *His looks are inspired by Kiritsugu Emiya from the Fate Zero anime. The foster father of Shirou Emiya and the perfect assassin type compared to normal. *The Slayer powers were approved by Per-chan. Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Male Category:Cyborg Category:Black Hair Category:Evil Category:Assassin Category:Anti-Hero Category:Devil Slayer